dcfandomcom-20200222-history
Gotham Academy Vol 1 14
* Supporting Characters: * Antagonists: * Other Characters: * Colton Rivera * Eric Jørgensen * Headmaster Hammer * Professor Isla MacPhearson Locations: * Items: * Vehicles: * | StoryTitle2 = Animal Science 101 | Synopsis2 = The beginning of the Fall semester marks "Prank Week" at Gotham Academy where the students and especially the teachers are all targeted. Colton and Eric break into Doctor Kirk Langstrom's office hoping to find something interesting (like a sheep) to set loose upon the campus. Unsurprisingly the two are chased out by a demonic ram which grows wings and flies off into the sunset, leaving the boys to be captured by Langstrom who, advised by Headmaster Hammer, administers their punishment - being made to wear sheep costumes and signs calling them "Baaaad students". | Appearing2 = Featured Characters: * * Supporting Characters: * * Antagonists: * Other Characters: * * * Locations: * Items: * Vehicles: * | StoryTitle3 = Queen Glee | Synopsis3 = One day while sat in the shades of a tree Olive and Maps feel suspicious of the Glee Club and its leader, Dillyn. They follow the club back to one of their rooms when Olive captured and Dillyn explains her plan to indoctrinate the students with an app which will subliminally make them all like Glee and Olive is made into one of their "zombies". Maps, finally looking up from her cat videos, realises and attempts to save Olive and the others by projecting cat videos which breaks the trance and allows Olive to smash the tablet that the app was running on thus breaking the spell. | Appearing3 = Featured Characters: * * Supporting Characters: * Antagonists: * Dillyn ** Glee Club Other Characters: * Locations: * Gotham Academy Items: * Vehicles: * | StoryTitle4 = Scottie Dog | Synopsis4 = In 1985 Isla MacPhearson, a Scottish exchange student, is at the Gotham Fashion Mall with her classmates Kirsty and Sheila who are attempting to chat-up a guy working at a juice bar. They tell Isla to stay behind because her Scottish accent would ruin their plans causing her to run off in tears. As she sits crying another classmate, Goth Dave, attempts to cheer her up but both get scared and Isla runs to the bathroom where she meets Toni and the two girls spend the day hanging out and getting make-overs but when Isla returns to her girls they drag her away from Toni (who steals the guy's number from Kristy's pocket) before she can say goodbye. Years later and now a professor, Isla sits at her desk looking at the photographs taken of her and Toni and at a newspaper article about the near capture of Toni, now a famed assassin. | Appearing4 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Antagonists: * Kristy * Sheila Other Characters: * Dave Locations: * Gotham Academy * Gotham Fashion Mall Items: * Vehicles: * | Notes = | Trivia = | Recommended = | Links = }}